The present invention relates to a control device which is electrically operated to selectively direct fluid flow through a completion tool within a well bore.
The use of an electrical submersible pump (ESP) in a well is common practice, as is the use of an associated bypass system. The bypass system permits access to the well below the ESP so that logging operations and other intervention work may be performed. In this application, typically a bypass string depends from one limb of a bifurcated tubing of a completion tool, such as a Y-tool, with a second limb containing the ESP. Both limbs communicate with the production tubing of the well bore extending to the surface. In practice, one bypass limb is sealed during production of fluid from the well by installing either a blanking plug or a device that relies solely on differential pressure to prevent recirculation of the fluid from the ESP discharge via the bypass limb of the completion tool and back to the well. This requires periodic installation and removal of the plug which is time consuming, thus adding significantly to the overall cost of the operation. The use of devices relying on pressure differential are unreliable which results in possible loss of fluid passing through the device and returning to the well during production.
It is accordingly a primary object of the invention to provide a control completion tool positioned within a well bore wherein removable plugs are not required and positive control and positioning of the sealing element maybe obtained.
In accordance with the invention, a control device is provided for regulating flow of fluid selectively with respect to two passages of a completion tool positioned within well bore tubing. The completion tool has a first passage in which an electrical submersible pump is positioned to pump fluid through the first passage and to a surface portion of the completion tool through which said fluid passes to the well bore tubing and then to the surface and thereof. The completion tool has a second passage connected to the surface portion of the completion tool which second passage bypasses the first passage and the electrical submersible pump therein. A valve is provided having an arrangement for selectively closing the second passage to fluid flow therethrough when the pump is pumping fluid through the first passage to the surface portion and simultaneously opening the first passage to fluid flow therethrough, and opening the second passage to fluid flow therethrough when the pump is not pumping said fluid and simultaneously closing the first passage to fluid flow therethrough. In this manner the pump maybe bypassed through the open second passage to gain access to the well bore below the location of the pump to permit various intervention work to be performed.
The valve may include a rotatable shaft to which means for simultaneously closing the second passage and opening the first passage and selectively opening the second passage and closing the first passage is connected.
The control device may further include means for selectively closing the second passage and opening the first passage, and selectively opening the second passage and closing the first passage that includes a plate connected to the rotatable shaft and adapted for alternate and selective sealing engagement with the first passage and second passage for closing thereof to fluid flow therethrough.
The valve may include means for opening both the first passage and the second passage simultaneously.
Means maybe provided for moving the plate to a position where both the first passage and second passage are simultaneously open.